O 'Bowtie' de Blaine
by klainestuff
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Blaine e seu segredinho fofo - Rated T por causa de amassos e coisas implícitas. Se passa durante The First Time.


N. A.: Hey! Este é o Bowtie* do Blaine. Mas essa história pode não ser sobre uma gravata borboleta ... :]

Disclaimer: Não me pertence.

* * *

Naquele dia quente de agosto, Blaine estava deitado em sua cama, conversando com seu... ursinho de pelúcia?

"O que devo fazer, Bowtie?" Blaine perguntou ao seu ursinho de pelúcia. Ele olhou para o urso, esperando por uma resposta antes de perceber que"Bowtie" era incapaz de falar. "Ah sim... Hmm".

O menino de cabelos encaracolados virou de costas, segurando o brinquedo junto a seu peito, fingindo que era um certo garoto de olhos azuis.

Blaine suspirou e começou a murmurar para o ursinho de novo. "Eu realmente o amo e quero _fazer aquilo_ com ele, mas eu não sei se ele faria. Estou preocupado se ele vai pensar que eu estou o pressionando. Coisa que eu não estou! Eu só... queria me conectar a ele em um nível ainda mais profundo, sabe? "Em seguida, ele murmurou: "Claro que não sabe. Você é apenas um brinquedo. Deus, eu sou um perdedor".

"Não. Você só é incrivelmente idiota."

Blaine saltou em choque com a voz, que ele imediatamente reconheceu como a de Kurt, e se sentou, escondendo "Bowtie" atrás dele. Ele viu seus lindos olhos azuis em pé na porta, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso em seu rosto perfeito.

"O-o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou, nervoso. Seu namorado poderia dar um fora nele.

"Eu queria visitar, você sabe, fazer companhia, mas parece que você já tem alguém para conversar." Kurt deu uma risadinha, lentamente continuando seu caminho para dentro do quarto.

"E-eu ... hm". Blaine suspirou e puxou o seu brinquedo de infância de trás dele.

"Qual é o nome dele então? Pode nos apresentar?" O garoto pálido sentou ao lado de Blaine graciosamente, pegando o brinquedo e rindo, "Deixe-me adivinhar... Bowtie?" O brinquedo fofo que ele estava escondendo vestia uma gravata preta e branca quadriculada (uma de Blaine, ele percebeu) e uma pequena camisa vermelha com gravatas borboletas estampadas nela.

O menino de pele cor de oliva murmurou um "sim", envergonhado por ser pego conversando com seu urso.

"Ahhh. Vamos lá. Olhe para mim, Blaine." Assim que Kurt conseguiu o que queria, continuou, "Isso foi adorável, ok?"

"...Tudo bem. Mas... quanto você ouviu?" Blaine perguntou, nervosamente.

"O pedaço desde 'eu realmente o amo.' Você estava falando de mim né?" O adolescente de olhos azuis perguntou.

"Claro que era!" O adolescente de olhos cor de avelã respondeu apressadamente.

"Ótimo. E... hm. Eu não estou realmente p-pronto ainda." Nesse ponto Blaine parecia chocado. "Mas... terei prazer em_ ficar_ com você... E talvez ir um pouco mais além." Kurt disse maliciosamente.

Os olhos de Blaine se arregalaram dramaticamente e ele imediatamente pegou o urso de volta e o sentou em sua mesa de cabeceira.

Kurt riu e puxou Blaine para um beijo, envolvendo os braços em volta de seu pescoço.

O jovem pegou seu namorado pelos quadris e o arrastou para cima dele.

Lembrou-se então do urso.

"Espere!" Blaine exclamou quando Kurt começou a beijar seu pescoço. Kurt parou e Blaine se sentou e pegou "Bowtie". Ele foi procurar em seu guarda-roupa e tirou de lá protetores de ouvido. Protetores de ouvido minúsculos.

Ele então colocou os protetores de ouvido nos ouvidos de seu ursinho e sentou-o de volta em sua mesa de cabeceira, mas de costas para eles.

"Assim. Não quero que ele veja o que estamos prestes a fazer." Blaine disse e em seguida pulando sobre Kurt, indo direto em seu pescoço.

"Deus, eu adoro esse seu jeito bobo." Kurt deu uma risadinha.

"Você que sabe." Blaine murmurou.

Blaine sabia que se Bowtie fosse real, ele realmente não gostaria de ver ou ouvir o que eles faziam juntos. Eram coisas muito maduras para a mente de um jovem ursinho de pelúcia.

De nada, Bowtie.

* * *

N.A.: Estou certa de que Blaine está escondendo Bowtie de nós. :3

Obrigada por ler! Essa fic é apenas uma oneshot, mas se você tiver idéias, vou escrever mais. Basta colocá-las nos comentários ou me mandar por PM!

Obrigada mais uma vez! :D

P.S. Outra oneshot sobre Bowtie está postada. :] Então, se você estiver interessado, vá conferir! **

* * *

**N.T.: Ahh, amei essa fic. Achei uma coisa tão cute que não resisti e traduzi, rs.**

_* A autora fez um trocadilho com a palavra 'bowtie', que significa tanto 'gravata borboleta' quanto o nome do urso. Frase original: "Hey! This is **Blaine's Bowtie**. But it may not be about a **bowtie**... :]". Dá pra entender, não? (:_

_** já estou traduzindo as outras histórias relacionadas ao Bowtie, já recebi a autorização da autora para traduzir o resto (:_


End file.
